


Coupable de tout

by Psychoslasher



Category: Dallas (TV 1978)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: Un secret de plus plane sur la famille Ewing.





	Coupable de tout

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Dallas n'est à moi.

L'histoire se passe durant la série originale. Quel  _univers impitoyable_  !

* * *

J.R. Ewing était un homme qui avait tous les vices. Alcool, infidélité et égoïsme semblaient se battre pour être en tête de la liste, liste qui regorgeait d'immondices et de sombres secrets en tout genres. Mais le pire de tous ses secrets et qui risquait d'entacher ou de faire tomber la famille Ewing, c'était l'attirance non fraternelle qu'il vouait à son frère cadet, Bobby.

Ce dernier venait encore de calmer une bagarre entre son frère et un homme moralement abattu qui semblait vouloir sa mort, Calvin Thorne. "Un de plus" pensa le jeune frère. Selon lui, pas de quoi en faire un drame étant donné que la moitié de Dallas voire même Austin se bousculait pour coller une balle dans le buffet de son frère aîné.

J.R. cria au malheureux de sortir de la propriété familiale avant de sortir du salon, probablement pour terminer son verre dans une autre pièce. Il était l'exemple typique de l'homme qui n'assumait pas ses problèmes tant qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans son portefeuille et qui les noyait dans un verre de whisky hors de prix.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi vous le protégez comme ça ?

\- Parce que c'est mon frère. Je comprends votre animosité envers lui parce que je l'ai ressentie toute ma vie, mais il reste mon frère.

L'homme semblait désespéré.

\- Même après tous les coups tordus qu'il a pu faire aux gens ? Y compris à vous, vous avez pourtant plus de morale que lui.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça. Croyez bien qu'il m'arrive d'en payer le prix.

\- Votre bon cœur vous perdra, Ewing. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur lui à propos de vous-même. Ce monstre est pire que vous ne le croyez, il est attiré par vous.

\- Rien de pire que ce que je sais déj... vous dites ?

\- Il vous aime.

Cette fois, Bobby laissa surgir sa colère.

\- N'avez-vous pas honte une seule seconde ?

Évidemment, il ne le crut pas un instant et acheva l'idée de J.R., mettant dehors celui qui disait des horreurs à son propos. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il entendit plus d'arguments et de preuves en chemin, il les relia involontairement avec certains traits de personnalité et changements de comportement de son frère. Il se sentit mal tout à coup, très mal car cet homme disait vrai.

Bobby avait tu ce secret jusqu'à la fin sans jamais en parler à son frère, il n'aurait jamais osé aborder le sujet même si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne se posait plus la question depuis qu'il avait remarqué le regard furtif venant de son frère ivre après l'avoir séparé de son ultime ennemi. Une énième bousculade par Cliff Barnes sur Bobby avait changé le reste de sa vie. Pamela étant le sujet de la dispute, l'aîné n'avait pas voulu intervenir jusqu'à ce que Cliff ne bouscule légèrement son frère. Ray, qui était présent dans la pièce, n'y vit que du feu car pour lui, son demi-frère ne cherchait que des excuses même petites pour se battre avec Barnes.

Bobby Ewing, quant à lui, ne put jamais oublier ce jour ni vivre normalement depuis, en particulier à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de son frère.

**Fin.**

**P.S. : Oui je sais que c'est court mais je n'ai pas voulu en faire des tonnes, la série est loin dans ma mémoire et au moins, cette mini fic me fera sortir ce pairing de la tête.**


End file.
